


A new & better life!?

by 14sweet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean, Big Brother Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean, Crossdressing Dean, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14sweet/pseuds/14sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John winchester was a broken man but azazel had the solution to his problems will this new family be a lesser treat to his plans? ¿ How is going to affect his plans this new development and how much will  deanna change the course of everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post my very first story since it's my birthday i hope you like it and if you do please leave kudos & comments!  
> disclaimer i don't own any of the characters in this story  
> enjoy!!

John Winchester was a broken man, in less than a week he had lost everything to a fire. Now, he is driving to no where with the last remains of his life. His two sons a six month old named sam and a four year old named dean. He doesnt know what to do, he has lost the love of his life and the mother of his sons. For him Mary was everythig he can´t do it without her, but he can´t leave his sons alone. He travels to a motel in another town and leaves his sons there while he goes to find some peace and emotional relief in a local bar.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Azazel had killed mary and given little sammy his blood. He was joyous everything was going according to plan but something in his gut wasn´t right, he didn´t knew what it was but he couldn´t relax and just like that a couple of hours after he had killed Mary, he was standing just in front of himself. That was weird, but not imposible after all not only angel´s could travel in time. In fact he was the only one in hell who knew how to do that but in order to do so he needed to be dead so something was really wrong in the future and his future self didn´t waste time in telling him “you need to change the plans. The Winchester´s will ruin everything they will stop the apocalypsis and kill us in the process, so you need to think something else unless you want to die” and just like that his future self vanished. He thought for a while what to do, he even went to watch the Winchester´s little family and he was surprised by what he found. The kids were alone in a motel room the oldest was so lovingly and tenderly taking care of fhe baby just like old mary used to do. Seeing that heartwarmig picture, if just he had a heart of course. He knew exactly what to do so he went to find johnny boy.

Azazel found john in record time it wasnt really hard, he just went to the nearest bar and spotted him getting drunk at the bar, he just hoped he was drunk enough to accept the deal and not to try killing him right here cause he really didn´t need to attract any more attention than he already had in case heaven was watching. Well he thought, there goes nothing and off to the bar he went.

   
John felt when someone sat in the stool beside him, the guy looked strange his ex-marine senses were going on in his head but he decided to ignore it. He chalked it up to the whiskey. The man beside him ordered a beer and another glass of whiskey, he offered it to john and said " rough night uh?" he just answered with a grunt and drowned the whiskey feeling the comforting burn in his throat. He was about to leave when the man began to talk again

"I could help you know"

john couldnt believe it. Nobody could help him, he was broken so he told the man that nobody could and made another attempt at leaving. Only to be stopped once more 

"it's the truth. I can help you, I know what happened to your wife and I know that you will really benefit from listening to me pal"

John was surprised and suspicious that this man knew about mary, but he decided to give it a shot after all he was desperate. The man took him to a booth at the back where they wouldn't be molested and ordered another bottle, when it arrived he began to explain his offer.

" listen well johnny boy I will only repeat myself once. I´m a powerful person" John couldn't believe what he was hearing the guy was nuts, he only snorted in response but decided to listen to the rest "I know you might not believe me and judging for your face you may think I´m crazy but you are wrong and boy you bettter start showing some respect, after all I will give you back a family " john was more than intrigued now. he was thinking that maybe he will get mary back. The man must have read his mind because not seconds later he said " I can't bring mary back, but I can give you another thing you see your baby is infected and he will grow to be evil but I can stop it from happening you just have to do something for me and in exchange I will do something for you"  john couldn't believe what he was hearing little sammy was infected and in risk how and what could this person do but by now it didn't matter he will do everything to protect his sons, the lasts gifts from Mary. " Right. So what do you want from me, I won´t leave my sons"  

"relax, I don't want that. Quite the opposite you see. Here let me show you" and just like that he put two fingers in his forehead and images of a beautiful woman who was almost identical to Mary began to appear in his mind. His chest grew tighter and his eyes stinged with tears. In the images he could also see a child older than the girl, he was big, tall and handsome - and they were all laughing, he had his arms around this beautiful copy of Mary, but something about the girl was wrong. He resembled someone but he didn't know who, until the man spoke again " what you just saw was your family, if you accept" john spat angrily 'that ain't my family .I don´t have any daughters and the boy didn´t look anything alike like my oldest. I told ya i won´t leave my sons!'  as calm as ever the man answered " see johnny boy, there´s where you are wrong. I can make that happen, don't you see it your oldest is a carbon copy of mary with the right push he can be your precious girl and in exchange I will save little sammy from his fate" john was rendered speechless the man was sputtering nonsenses, he couldn't do that to dean or could he, he couldn't deny that the girl looked a lot like mary and when he had her in his arms  somehow he didn´t felt anymore the void that had formed in his chest since Mary died and it also would save little sammy. He didn't know what to do or say, everything sounded crazy. Before he could think some more the man said "I know you want it. In fact just for you I will give you something extra, but you have to promise that you will never hunt anything in your life, neither your boys, you will led a normal life" 'and If I choose not to accept' "I will kill you And your kids. so what´s going to be? " john said through clenched teeth "dont you dare touch my kids" but he knew there was no other way and he clearly wasn´t in the right mind to discuss all this, but not having to hunt and raising his son as his beautiful daughter didn't sound all that bad In exchange for his sons security, so he agreed. 

   
The man clapped his hands and started to leave when he turned around with a devishly smile and said " you will find everything I promised in your motel room. Oh! and I failed to mention that your oldest "girl" is now your youngest. have fun! it was a pleasure doing business with you and remember no hunting for y´all" and just like that he disappeared and once again John was left speechless. He decided it was time to go back to the motel and catch a little shut eye maybe by then this weird dream will be forgotten.

   
He decided to head home not knowing what was about to happen. Meanwhile outside the skies were dark with heavy storms  and in heaven could be heard the rumble of the thunder hitting the earth. The angels knew something was wrong in earth, something big had happened. Michael sent an exploring squad and also sent orders to all the angels to search for the cause of this sudden storm. Minutes later a black haired angel was in his way to report his findings back to heaven's general and he knew, he wouldn't like one bit what was about to be revealed.


	2. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the morning after the weird night at the bar.  
> I can only tell you that john is up for a big surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here is the next chapter hope you like it! every mistake is my own if you see any please point it out to me and i will try to correct it. i´m sorry if there are a lot, english is not my language and if you are interested in be a beta for this story please leave a comment with your mail, anyway hope this chapter doesn't dissapponit!

Chapter 2

John arrived at his motel room and everything was quiet and dark, it was not surprising after all it was late as fuck. He had spent more time than planned at the bar, he remembered what the man had said but he decided to forget it and went to sleep, he will have time to check on his sons later maybe when he wasn’t feeling like shit.

Sam woke up startled. He didn’t know where he was or how he got there, actually he didn’t remember anything other than his name, who his dad was and that he had a little sister. He was really confused so he decided to get out of the room to explore and maybe remember something, he was really scared and he heard some noises coming from the ratty couch where the tv was on- filling the room with noises, he went to the couch threading softly after all he didn’t know what to expect, he peered over the couch and was relieved to see the face of his dad even though his dad looked awful, just as he was deciding to go back to the room and search for Dee. He heard a loud cry.

Dean woke up feeling strange, something was wrong! he tried to get up but he couldn’t, his voice was wrong and his body didn’t listen to him. Everything in his memory was fading he couldn’t remember his mom anymore, everything in his head was going blank. He was terrified so he tried to scream for his dad but all that came out was a very loud screeching sound just like the ones he had heard before, but he couldn’t remember from who. Suddenly there was a loud bang noise and someone was entering the room.

John woke up when he heard a loud cry. strangely enough he didn’t feel the splitting headache or any other trace of the hangover he was expecting ‘huh! weird’ was everythig he could think before his eyes landed in a small child, no older than four that was watching him curiously and sheepishly. At first he didn’t recognize the boy until the kid stepped closer to him and sputtered a tentative ‘daa..d?’ once again john found himself dumbfounded. He was about to ask the child where his parents were when he saw the kids eyes and remembered the talk he had the night before with the strange man, feeling extremely overwhelmed he sat on the couch and said ‘sammy?’ the boy, HIS boy nodded and came running to his arms. His boy was clearly scared, he was trembling and when he got to his arms he started crying in his neck. He was trying to talk while sobbing ‘da…d’ *sniff* ‘what´s going on wh…where awe we?’ *sniff* ‘wha..wahz happepening?’ John only held him tighter after all he himself didn’t know what was happening, they stayed like that for less than a minute when the scream that had woken him up sounded once again through the entire motel room, he felt shivers run down his spine and a tight grip in his chest, so he took sam in his arms and went looking for the only other person that could be in the room with them, ¡Dean!

He ran to the room from where the cry was originated. He almost broke down the door in his hurry to reach dean, but when he entered the room he stopped dead in his tracks, meanwhile Sammy was looking directly into those bright green eyes, struggling to get down from his dad arms and calling to dean ‘Dee , shhh!! It’s okay ‘ . John couldn’t believe his eyes there was no doubt that the baby in the bed was dean but something was wrong. First dean was a baby which couldn’t be possible he was the oldest, not Sammy, Secondly he was bundled up in a pink blanket, his pacifier was a flower for gods sake! and he had a pretty pink bow in his head ‘WHAT THE!?’ he was astonished, what the man had said in the bar was true!! He was horrified, he didn’t think that was possible. He took dean in his arms and checked him all over. Under the blanket he was wearing a beautiful ballerina onesie in a pale pink ¿why was his son dressed as a girl? , though he looked really cute, that brought him memories from when dean was born. Everyone used to tell Mary what a beautiful girl she had, just like her mother since dean looked a lot like her. He was brought from his memories by Sammy saying that she must be hungry ‘She!?’ he must have said that out loud because Sammy was now looking at him with a duh! face while saying ‘she is Deanna daddy and she’s a girl cause she wears pink’ and just like that john remembered everything the man had told him last night, That his oldest would be the youngest and a girl. but wait, how could his boy be now a girl? he was pretty sure that when he checked his/ her diaper he saw male equipment, he was more confused than before. Finally he spotted a letter in the bed.

“Johnny boy, remember our deal? Well I will explain it to you once again in case you have forgotten, your sons swapped ages. In exchange of little Sammy's well being, you are forbidden to ever hunt something, you must live a normal life except you gotta raise your little pain in the ass dean-o into a beautiful and delicated girl, YOUR girl remember!? don’t worry he may not have the whole package for being a girl, but he will grow into an extremely feminine person, I can promise you that. Now at the bottom of the envelope you will find a key, an address, identifications, and a bank account. Everything is for your new life, consider it my gift. But remember if you fail to keep your part, I will kill you all”

                                                                                                                                                                          Yours sincerely, yellow eyes

John took everything out and his eyes almost fell out when he saw the amount of money that was in the account, it was ginormous! He wouldn’t need to work ever again. Then he looked at his two sons and decided to man up, he would keep them safe and because of that he will do exactly as the letter said. But first he needed to fed his sons, later he will try to get some answers from what Sam remembers, but that can wait. He gave them some food that he had bought when they arrived. When they finished eating john packed everything in the impala and took off to their new life with his sons sleeping profoundly in the back seat. He never noticed the presence of another being watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! remember to leave kudos if you liked it and if you want please comment on what do you think of the story ¿should I keep going? remember its my first story hope is not too bad until next time? :) and if you are interested in being a beta leave your mail in the comments


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catiel goes to heaven and communicates his findings. What will the angels do with this new development? Meanwhile John arrives home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo!! :) what are you thinking so far?? are you liking it?? should I keep on or better drop it while I still can?? PLEASE FORGIVE ME for all the grammar mistakes and mispelling´s . Hope you like it and thank you all for your kudos please keep giving love!

Chapter 3

Castiel had gotten glimpses of the Winchester family in that motel room; at first he didn’t know what was wrong, so he decided to watch some more. Unfortunately for him he only stayed long enough to gather that John Winchester had somehow made a deal with some demon in order to obtain a… fortune? He wasn’t completely sure of that or how that simple action affected heaven or hell for that matter, but he better keep his thoughts to himself. He only went to watch; now he needed to get the message to heavens general (Michael) and wait for further instructions.

Once back in heaven Castiel went straight ahead for Michael. He was as usual in his designed spot where he could watch heaven and earth.

Michael felt instantly when his brother arrived, so he decided to forget all about courtesies and asked/demanded immediately for answers. It was clear as water that the seraph didn’t know how to express his findings so he decided to give him some time to order his ideas. About some time later the seraph (Castiel) began to talk.

-          Brother I´ve got you some news from the earth; apparently John Winchester made some kind of deal with a demon to obtain money.

-          Money!?

Now Michael was confused he didn’t see how that was good for hell. He motioned to Castiel to keep going, but just when the seraph was about to answer he felt someone else presence and he clearly didn’t need the interruption right now. But well he wasn’t really known for his good timing, quite the contrary.

-          Cassy!!! Mikey!! Why didn’t you tell me that something was cooking up down on earth!

-          Gabriel..*sigh*.. I didn’t think you will be interested; after all you already made perfectly clear that you want nothing to do with this apocalyptic shit as you so classy said it.

-          Well yeah…. but I still want to know after all am I not god’s messenger? It´s my job to know and this seems like a good gossip.

-          Gabriel we are not playing! This is serious. This could change all!! Don’t you see it they had already made his move now is our turn.

Castiel who has kept himself quiet all a long asked the question that was nagging him since the start.

-          And what are we supposed to do? I fail to see what they could win from something as insignificant like that.

Both archangels stopped bickering to look at him; the first one to talk was Gabriel

-          Oh cassy! That’s such a good question because I can bet all my goodies that mikey here has no idea.

Michael pondered for a while his answer; after all his brother was not wrong he didn’t understand a thing, what was hell looking forward by doing this? It was awfully confusing but if hell was interested in the Winchester´s that means that they need to keep an eye open for them. But how could he do that from here?

-          Mikey don’t you see it. You can´t keep a good eye on them from here we need to get down there and get close to them.

-          Gabriel we can´t do that and you know it! We can´t intervene everything must happen just as father wanted.

Gabriel only scoffed; he had known free will for a longer time than all the angels in heaven combined, his time with the pagan gods wasn’t a waste he had learned a trick or two! And he was sure as hell that he would do his best to stop this nonsense. He just needed some help, he looked at cassy and he knew that better help he wouldn’t find.

-          You know what Mikey, you might not want to do a damn thing but I will!

And just like that Gabriel snapped his finger´s. He wasn´t sure his plan will work out but he needed to try.

 

 

Meanwhile in earth John Winchester was arriving at his new home, the house was big and was located in a beautiful street, where you could see kids running around in the streets and white picket fences all around. It was the kind of place he and Mary would have loved, a perfect place to raise his sons. He parked the impala in the garage and looked in the backseat where both his sons were snuggled and dead asleep. He started to think about all the things that he will need to buy and felt a little overwhelmed he didn’t know what he was doing the responsible one was Mary he felt completely inadequate.

When Sam felt the Impala stopping he woke up, he was a little groggy from sleeping for so long, the feeling of little Dee at his side relaxed him and he snuggled some more the heat of the little body at his side made him want to sleep some more, he still didn’t remember a thing but that was okay he didn’t feel like he was forgetting something important all that mattered in his life was dee and her safety. He felt extremely protective of her and he had no idea of why. Dee was squirming a lot at his side maybe she was getting hungry or needed a diaper change so it was time for him to wake up. Carefully he lifted himself up and called for his dad he will know what to do with dee.

-          Dad I think Dee needs a change, and some food for when she wakes up.

John opened his eyes when he heard Sam talking to him, he didn’t notice when he had closed them or rested his head in the seat for that matter. But he knew Sam was right, it was time to enter their new home and finally start again. He was hopeful this was looking like a good starting point and he felt like maybe he would be able to fulfill the promise he made to Mary the day she left them for good. He prayed to a god- he wasn’t sure he believed anymore for force and guidance to raise his kids properly. He also sent a quick prayer to Mary telling her that he will do well; he will keep his sons safe and also asked her for a little help he trusted that she was watching them from heaven.

A few minutes later they entered the house not paying attention to the house next to them where a new family was arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it and Forgive me for all the mistakes! And if you can I would really like to hear how are you liking it so far???


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, hope you like it!

CHAPTER 4

Dean was horrified. Everything was wrong but apparently he was the only one who felt that way because his father was holding him like nothing had happened even though he was wearing girl’s clothes and little Sammy was now bigger Sammy, how was that even possible? Sadly he didn’t get much time to think much of that because next thing he knows he is cuddled with Sammy in the Impala and as soon as the car starts moving he is dead asleep.

When he opens his eyes again, he is in a house he doesn´t knows but apparently it´s their new home, he must admit it is pretty and he can´t wait to see his room but then when a bottle of milk is put in his mouth, he remembers that he is now a baby. He feels the beginning of a panic attack but something in his head is telling him that everything is okay. That same voice keeps telling him that he is now a girl that his, no! Not his, her name is Deanna Winchester she is the youngest and she is a pretty little girl. At first he resists because he knows he is a boy but then he doesn’t remember anymore and he starts repeating in his head the same things the voice told him and now he believes it. She really is a pretty girl.

John watches as Sammy gives the bottle to Dee, she immediately latches and starts sucking greedily, she must be really hungry. He decides to let them be and starts wandering around the house, the kitchen is wonderful surely the envy of every housewife or girl for that matter. Suddenly he starts imagining how cute Dee will look in the kitchen. He will make sure Dee learns all the skills that will make her the perfect housewife she will be as feminine as it can get. He goes to the second floor where the rooms are located there is a playroom, a blue room for Sammy, a beautiful nursery where everything is pink and white with lace everywhere is really feminine perfect for his little girl (He doesn´t know in which moment he started thinking of dean as his little girl but he knows that he really likes the idea, sure he will need help to raise a girl but hey! There must be schools for beautiful little ladies where Dee will learn how to be perfect. He can´t wait for her to be older.) He continues with his wandering until he gets to the master bedroom it is perfect, has a really manly look to it, a very good looking comfy bed  and an enormous bathroom with a huge bathtub, he decides to take a bath he really needs some relaxing.

 

Meanwhile in the house next door three kids are arriving, all appear to be four years old. But they aren’t kids, they are angels of the lord and as soon as they arrive Michael has Gabriel pinned with a glare and asks him yelling “what the hell are you doing?  Why are we kids!?”

Gabriel has de decency to look chastised and only says that’s this is the best option they have to get near the Winchesters.

Michael thinks that Gabriel is crazy, how are they supposed to get closer to the Winchesters like that besides three kids alone in a house will be really suspicious. He tries using his powers to get back to heaven but nothing happens.

Castiel has kept quiet but even he knows Gabriel´s idea is the worst ever, not only because they are angels pretending to be kids living alone in a house but because the Winchester they need to get closer to is the baby, not the four year old. He really doesn´t get how this will help preventing the apocalypse but he promised to help Gabriel in this crazy plan and he is not going to fail his brother.

Michael keeps trying to get back to heaven but he can´t, he is about to punch Gabriel and demand him to turn him back when everything stops.

The three of them stop their actions to look at his surroundings, only to be met with a blinding white light. They can´t believe his eyes, God is standing in front of them! After millennia they are finally watching his father once again. Feeling his grace touching them after so long is pure bliss, they bask in it for a little while. But they all stand to attention when his father starts speaking.

“Sons, I know it´s been a long time and I´m sorry but I realized that it was time for me to step back, to give you all some freedom and I am not intending to come back, but I also don´t want any apocalypse happening and the way I see it the only option is for you all to learn something from the humans called free will, Gabriel´s idea gave me one.” God snapped his fingers and suddenly there was Lucifer standing in front of them also looking like a little kid, before anyone could say something he started talking again “Lucifer, I decided to set you free but I´m not giving you the full control of your grace until you learn to love and respect the humans as I do, but as I said I don’t think that is a lesson only you need” He said that looking straight to Michael, he knew he needed a lesson as well. “So I have decided that you all will be living here in earth until you learn your lesson, you will have your grace restricted and don´t you worry I will send some angels to watch after all of you. You will form a beautiful human family and don´t you worry for heaven Raphael will be capable of taking care” He knew that it wasn´t a great idea but maybe they will learn quickly. “See you soon my babies, I know everything will turn for the better” and just like that with a last hug their father was gone.

They turned to look at each other, Lucifer was about to jump Michael when Balthazar and Anna appeared. God had sent them to take care of the “kids” since they were already experienced in life on earth.  They all looked at each other, Balthazar sighed God had told him that nobody will remember Lucifer being in the cage, that he will give them a fresh start with no hate between them. He turned to look at Anna and his heart melted she already was embracing the kids. She always had dreamed with a family of her own and a beautiful life on earth, this to her was her dream come true. He followed all of them to the house it was going to be a rough time, he sure as hell wasn´t father material but he couldn´t deny the warmth he felt when he looked at his brothers bonding like in the old times.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting, I was having trouble with how the chapter will go, but now I have a question for you all, would you be really against a Dean/Gabriel/Castiel/Michael/Lucifer and maybe Sam (I have not decided that yet) relationship??

CHAPTER 5

Sam was sitting in the couch watching some cartoons with little Dee in his arms, but in reality he wasn´t paying attention to the TV he was solely focused on the movement Dee made while breathing, he couldn´t shake off the overprotecting feeling he felt towards her, after all she looked so weak, he was afraid that if he held her tightly she would break. He was brought back to reality by some kids screaming in the street, he only scoffed they were so loud that they wolud wake Dee up, he only wished for them to shut up soon. He felt her stirring and before she could be completely awake he decided that he would go and ask those kids to keep it quiet and since his father wasn´t around to stop him, he went out quietly with little Dee safely in his arms, she was as light as a feather and so soft.

When he got out he saw that the family was in his way to their own home, apparently he didn´t need to ask for them to shut up after all. He was about to get once again inside house when he felt someone looking at him from the other house, he turned around and caught sight of a very blue pair of eyes that were looking directly at Dee, he felt the need to cradle her closer to his chest but he could feel the eyes looking into his very core. He gulped hard when he noticed that others were watching them as well and that they were coming towards them.

Castiel was about to close the door, when he caught sight of the little pure soul that was in the arms of the boy standing in front of his porch. He couldn´t take his eyes away of the baby, she was so shiny, he had never seen a soul like that, he felt drawn to it and judging for the gasps he heard behind his back he wasn´t the only one who felt like that. Suddenly he heard Gabriel squeal in delight, eagerly stepping in front of them to go and see this curious human. They all decided to follow, knowing that Gabriel could only cause trouble, and obviously they also wanted to check out to whom that pure soul could belong.

They walked closer to the boy, it was clear that he wanted to get away while protecting the bundle in his arms, it was so close to his chest that you will think they were the same person, the soul of the boy taking a protective stance within the little soul. He looked at his brothers and could tell they all felt awkward except for Gabriel, he was totally in his comfort zone. Also he was the first one to speak.

“Hello there! We have just gotten here, my name is Gabriel and they are my brothers Michael, luke and little Castiel. Now what is your name and who is that little pretty thing in your arms? ”

Sam was afraid of these new boys, because he doesn´t know how to make friends or interact with people in general but the one speaking to him looks really friendly. Even though the last comment made him want to hide Dee and keep her all for himself but that wasn´t right, when he was  introducing himself he felt Dee moving in his arms and she was suddenly peering to the kids in front of them. He could hear how they all gasped when presented with the beautiful sleepy green eyes that were looking their way.

They all listened to the kid introduce himself as Sam Winchester, it will make it easier be in friendly terms with him and like that they will keep a close eye on him and his family. Suddenly they noticed movement in the arms of Sam while he was telling them that the beautiful creature with the greenest eyes they have ever seen was her baby sister Deanna. They all gasped, she was beautiful and her soul so pure even more pure than that of a normal baby.

John finished his shower and was putting his shoes when he felt the presence of another person in the room, it was the man from the bar, he couldn´t remember his name but his presence felt wrong just like the first time.

Azazel greeted John. He decided to pay a visit to them since he had felt when Lucifer got out and he knew that now with god, the archangels and Lucifer out of his way he could rule hell, earth and with the right push even heaven, but for that he needed to gain more power so he set another plan in motion.  But first he needed to keep little Dee away of the angels and for that he needed John.

John went to look at the window like the man had requested and what he saw froze his blood, in the garden outside the house was Sam with Dee in his arms talking with a bunch of kids, he couldn´t believe what he saw, how dare Sam expose his treasure like that. He ran to the front of the house where Sam and the other kids were talking, he barely acknowledged them with a hello I am John Winchester, when he directed his dark look to Sam, took Dee away from his arms and told him to say goodbye to his friends and get inside of the house now.

As soon as Sam told them goodbye and went back inside his house with an apologetic look, Gabriel turned around to watch his brothers and noticed that they all had the same worried expression in their face. They had felt it just like him, those kids needed them in special little Dee. They all felt protective of her so they all accepted their new mission, they would protect the kids. While trying to decipher why they all felt so drawn to Deanna Winchester and getting nothing they decided that maybe Anna and Balthazar might have an idea, so they all went inside their new house. Maybe tomorrow they could meet again with Sam and Dee.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to leave kudos and comments since i will only keep going with the story if some of you liked it! until next time (hopefully)) !! all mistakes are my own


End file.
